FB subcircuit board
with the component]] FB subcircuit boards were technological components used by Russians since the Soviet era which were critical in the arming of their suitcase nuclear devices. Each sub-circuit board contained data pertaining to the entire national Russian defense system, making the protection of these components the highest priority for the Russian government. One of them, the subcircuit board with the serial number 3PTL3, became the object of international contention during Day 6. Before Day 6 After the breakdown of the Soviet Union, the Russian government sold at least five suitcase nukes to the United States to be decommissioned, each still containing the FB subcircuit boards. BXJ Technologies was the corporation hired to decommission them. However, rogue ex-Soviet general Dmitri Gredenko blackmailed the BXJ founder, Phillip Bauer, and Abu Fayed, a Muslim extremist cell leader, paid off Darren McCarthy, to obtain five of them. Gredenko and Fayed coordinated together to use the weapons on U.S. soil (albeit to attain two separate goals). Day 6 One suitcase nuke was successfully detonated by Fayed's men in Valencia, California, killing roughly 12,000 people. The other four were captured by CTU and American government agents before they could be used. Cheng Zhi, a Chinese agent, sought to obtain one of the FB subcircuit boards for his government, which would give the Chinese unprecedented access to the Russian defense system and spark a major international incident between the U.S. and Russia. Cheng offered his hostage, Audrey Raines, to CTU agent Jack Bauer in return for a subcircuit board. Bauer stole the chip and arranged a meeting with Cheng, during which he planned to commit suicide (simultaneously killing Cheng and destroying the component) but still rescue Audrey. s are secured by the U.S.]] Bauer's plan was ruined when CTU Los Angeles Director of Field Operations Mike Doyle interfered; Jack and Audrey survived, but Cheng escaped with the FB subcircuit board. The component was damaged, so Cheng made an arrangement with Phillip Bauer to repair it in return for Phillip's grandson Josh Bauer. Secret Russian agent Nikolai, reading information stolen from Lisa Miller's PDA by American traitor Mark Bishop, reported to Russian President Yuri Suvarov that the component was in Chinese hands. President Suvarov contacted President Noah Daniels, and demanded that the component never fall into the hands of the Chinese. If the U.S. failed to obtain the subcircuit board, Suvarov threatened to make good on a promised strike on U.S. military facilities in unspecified Central Asian locations. It became the highest priority of the U.S. government to stop Jack Bauer and regain control of the chip. Phillip Bauer, in possession of the circuit, proved to the US government that he had it (by stating its serial number, 3PTL3) and orchestrated a deal. Cheng rendezvoused with Phillip on a BXJ oil platform in the Pacific Ocean to trade Josh, who was escorted to the beach by Mike Doyle on orders from Noah Daniels, for the chip. Cheng planned to board an approaching Chinese submarine with the component, but was interrupted when Jack Bauer and Bill Buchanan staged a chopper rescue for Josh. During the raid, Cheng himself was captured, all of his men were killed, and Phillip was mortally wounded. The oil platform itself was quickly leveled by multiple missile hits from two F-18 Hornets, and President Suvarov was satisfied that the component was destroyed during the air-strike, averting an international disaster. Category:Technology